A light emitting element including a light emitting layer capable of emitting visible light provided on a translucent substrate can reduce total reflection at a side surface of the translucent substrate in the case where a fine unevenness is formed on the side surface. Thus, light extraction efficiency can be increased.
On the other hand, it is required to reduce a profile of the light emitting device when it becomes necessary to reduce a profile of an electronic device including a light emitting device of e.g. SMD (Surface Mounted Device) type mounted on a circuit board. For instance, a thickness of the light emitting element chip is desirably reduced to 150 μm or less in view of the thickness of the mounting member and the height of the bonding wire when it is required to reduce a thickness of the light emitting device to 0.55 mm or less.
If a fine unevenness is formed on the side surface of such a thin chip by e.g. frost treatment, chip yield and also workability would decrease.